1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hazard detection. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile user interface for network connected hazard detection units.
2. The Relevant Technology
Hazard detectors use a variety of sensors to detect substances in the air that are harmful or indicate the development of a hazardous situation. For example, carbon monoxide (CO) and radon gas are substances that can be harmful to humans and animals if exposed to high amounts. However, these substances are difficult to detect with the human senses because they are colorless, odorless, and tasteless. A hazard detector can detect the presence of these substances and prevent the harmful effects of exposure by alarming a user. In other instances, a substance such as smoke, while not necessarily harmful in and of itself, can indicate the development of a hazardous situation, such as fire. An early alarm of the presence of such a substance can prevent the hazardous situation from developing or minimize the harmful effects of the situation.
Interconnected hazard detectors are detectors that are connected to a network, enabling communication between the detectors or with a central control unit. This provides several advantages over standalone detectors, including the ability to activate multiple alarms when a single detector is triggered.